Reseeding
by TheCricket
Summary: The uprooted finds a new home.


"Are you sure we're going the right way?" DG squinted at the map she struggled to unfold with one hand while the other held the reins of the two gray horses. 

"I'm fair certain, kid," Cain voice called out from the nearby copse of trees and shrubbery by the dusty roadside. He seemed confidant in his answer and though DG had never known him to have a faulty sense of direction, the blue lines on the map designating safe routes of travel just didn't match up with the road signs they'd past.

"I dunno, Cain. This doesn't look right." She watched as he emerged from the thicket, zipping up his fly then scraping a stray clump of moss from his boot.

"You're holding the map upside down," he replied succinctly. He took the reins from her hands and deftly climbed atop the horse, settling himself into the saddle with the familiarity that DG was just starting to acquire.

Quickly mounting her own horse, she hurried to catch up with Cain before he left her behind. She'd overheard him mention at breakfast that morning that he planned to visit the parcel of land he'd bought with his ample savings and she'd promptly invited herself along. So far he'd tolerated her presence on the trip well enough, but she had the feeling he would have preferred to go it alone. _Well, tough luck_, she thought to herself. She couldn't stop him from leaving, but she could sure as hell make sure she knew where he was going when he did.

They arrived at the plot within the hour and the sight of gently rolling hills covered in the impossibly green grass that seemed to grow only in the OZ took her breath away. The suns were bright in the sky, ducking occasionally behind the fluffy, popcorn shaped clouds, and she could scarcely imagine what it would have been like to have their brilliance eternally shadowed by a dark moon.

The enchantment she felt staring out at the awe inspiring view was broken when her attention strayed to Cain as he swung himself off of his horse and offered a hand to help her do the same. Feeling his rough palm against her own, the realization that he was truly going to leave the palace descended upon her. All his talk of "someday" was suddenly real and impending in her mind. She saw the far off look in his eyes as he gazed off at the horizon and could tell he was practically gone already.

DG knew that when he left, she'd see only see him infrequently, on holidays and other special occasions and her heart ached with preemptive longing for the man that would surely disappear out of her life just as quickly as he'd fallen into it. But she took comfort in the knowledge that he'd be here, surrounded by the natural beauty of her newfound homeland.

"I think I'll build a little house right over there." Cain pointed to a sloped bit of land that bordered a bright patch of blue and yellow wildflowers. "I'd have to level the ground some before I can lay foundation, but it's a good enough place as any."

"Adora would have liked it here," DG offered. She wasn't quite sure why she'd said it, but reassuring him that he was doing what was best seemed the right thing to do.

He gave her an odd sideways look before turning back towards the view and absently petting his horse.

"Actually, she would have hated it. She always insisted on living near water, said it kept her soul hydrated. I swear that woman was half fish." He gave an amused little chuff, like the shadow of a laugh, for the memory of the joke that had once been amusing.

An awkward pause spread between them while DG tried to decide if she should apologize or laugh with him. Thankfully, he continued before she could come to any conclusion.

"Jeb will like it though; there's plenty of room to run around." Cain surveyed the land as if cataloguing all the things a young boy would take pleasure in.

DG wisely chose not to mention the fact that his son wasn't exactly the type for playful romps, unless fighting a war could be considered a sport.

"It's a really nice place, Cain. I'm sure you'll be very happy here." DG was proud of herself for finding such a diplomatic response when all she wanted to do was hug him for the sadness of it all. But when she looked up at him and found his gaze fixed on her instead of the picturesque scenery, she realized she had no pity for this man. She felt only pride at seeing her friend who had taken all the tragedy and pain life could throw at one person, and not only remained on his feet, but stood strong enough to help carry the burdens of others.

DG took one last look out at the hills as she and Cain mounted the horses and prepared to leave. The vibrant heads of the wildflowers bobbed in the breeze and she thought about how all manner of living things could thrive in such a peaceful place.


End file.
